


Too Many Geniuses in the Lab

by Linorien



Series: Q branch short stories [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: In which Major Boothroyd rejoins Q Branch as a tinkerer/consultant/really-why-are-you-here and Q isn't too sure what to do with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/gifts), [gwylliondream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwylliondream/gifts), [Forger (who I can't remember her ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Forger+%28who+I+can%27t+remember+her+ao3%29).



> Not beta read.

[](http://imgur.com/ljoCKHG)

“I’ve got a new idea for a pocket sized explosive.”

Q sighed. “Add it to the digital whiteboard like everyone else, Major.”

“No, no. You must see this,” he protested. “I think it is my best yet. It is ignited by a precise whistle—”

“Whiteboard,” Q interrupted. “The branch runs differently now. I told you that. Democracy and all that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a budget report to fill out.” He looked innocently at his mentor. “Unless you want to help?”

“No, like you said, I need to add this to whiteboard.” Major Boothroyd hurried away while the Quartermaster shook his head. 

It had only been a few months since the Major returned to Q branch after his world travels. He was employed as a consultant, but essentially MI6 was paying him to tinker in world class labs. 

Q wasn't so sure it was a good idea, but at least the Major respected his authority. 

 

The basement was quiet until a large explosion sent them running for the chemistry lab. Q walked sedately behind his people, knowing exactly who was currently in that lab. 

Sure enough, as the fans cleared out the smoke, Major Boothroyd was seen with a wide grin on his face, hair looking more sooty than usual. He pushed his safety goggles up to the top of his head and turned to the gathering crowd. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Q began while his minions made a hole in the crowd, “that your permissions to enter any of the chemistry labs will be revoked for two weeks. I found no record of an experiment in progress or a design you are assigned to that would involve dangerous explosives, so I can only assume you are misusing materials.”

The smile faded from the Major’s face. The minions snuck away. Q stood with hands on his hips and waited for an explanation. 

“I was going to record it once I figured out what it could be used for. I am testing different ignition methods and time delays.”

Q said nothing. 

“I thought it could be used in fake toothpaste containers. Twist the lid right and leave it in a hotel room for it to explode later.”

“Document it. Every step. You know the scientific process hinges on recording everything, as does the branch budget. I expect this from interns, not from you.” Q let him feel the full force of his disappointment. “Clean up and take the rest of the day off.”

 

“How is it a democracy if everyone is known as one of your minions?” Major Boothroyd walked into the Quartermaster’s office. “And they all call you Overlord.”

“Is this about your designs not receiving any votes this week?” Q asked, not bothering to look away from his computer. 

“Of course it is! You told them not to vote for mine.”

“Voting is entirely each individual’s choice. And I warned you, we don’t really go in for that sort of stuff any more. If you want a popular design, pay attention to what has gotten approved previously.”

The previous Quartermaster grumbled and left the room. 

Q tiredly rubbed his face. He really needed to figure out how to best use Boothroyd. It didn't look like his brain was going to stop creating anytime soon. Maybe Tanner would have an idea. 

 

“I heard that you were looking for me.” The Major looked around the garage but didn't see anyone. “Q?”

“Over here!” He rolled out from beneath a speedboat. “I have a project for you.” Q wiped the grease off his hands and led the Major over to a corner with a stack of boxes. 

“Is that?” The Major walked closer, seeing is personal stamp on the ID tags. 

“Yeah. David was going through storage and found a prototype for Little Nellie. He would like to work with you on updating it. Smaller parts, lighter materials, and more explosives. Things like that. Should I tell him you are interested?”

“It doesn't need to go on Whiteboard first?”

“As it's already been built, I believe it can skip that stage.”


End file.
